


Home For the Holidays

by SithSweetheart



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Mild Language, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithSweetheart/pseuds/SithSweetheart
Summary: You just wanted to get home for the holidays. But a redheaded weirdo and a snowstorm have other ideas about what will make your Christmas merry and bright.Entry for the December Yagami Yato Event!Discord ID: valeriebabeh#6561
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Home For the Holidays

He was staring at you again. That same guy from the plane. He'd sat in the seat across the aisle from you, and every time you'd glanced over at him he had been leering at you like a creep. It was a shame so much lean muscle and intensity had been wasted on someone so sketchy. He was super hot if the dude didn't look at you like he wanted to chain you to a radiator. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, tearing your attention away from the weirdo. Your best friend's name flashed across the screen.

"Have you boarded yet?" she asked in lieu of a hello.

"Nope. The snow is picking up pretty bad outside, so the layover from Hell continues."

"Well it could be worse, bee. At least you're stuck in a decent-sized airport like O'Hare. You could have been laid over in some two-terminal shithole in Nebraska that didn't even have a Cinnabon."

You sighed. "You're right. I know you're right. I'm just ready to be home eating your granny's rock-hard cookies and talking about how much we dread family holidays. Plus there's a baby that hasn't stopped crying since we landed AND there's this super creepy dude who's just been watching me."

"Sounds sexy."

"The crying baby??"

"The smoldering admirer, you dipshit."

"Uh, it's not, O. He's freaking me out. And I could be stuck in this terminal with him all night while we wait for this fucking plane."

"Lovebug, just try not to stress too much. You know you start itching when you're stressed. You will get here and we will have the best Christmas ever. I'm gonna go stock up on milk to soak Nana's cookies in so we don't break our teeth. Text me when you finally get a departure time, okay? Go make friends with creepy airport guy! He's probably as frustrated as you are."

"I do not itch when I'm stressed out," you grumbled as you hung up. It took a second to realize you were scratching at you neck in annoyance. Fuck, Olivia was right. You needed to de-stress. As you rolled your head side to side trying to unkink your neck, a phone chirped and you heard a masculine voice behind you say "Hey, Ushijima." You hadn't even realized somebody was sitting in the row of seats that butted up against yours. You turned to see who the owner of the (admittedly sexy) voice was, and came facde to back of head with the crimson creeper you and Olivia had just been none-too-quietly discussing on the phone. Shit, had he seriously heard everything?

~  
"So when you said you would meet me in New York for Christmas, was that just a joke?" Ushijima grumbled in response to his best friend's hello. "Are you actually still sitting in your apartment in Paris laughing it up at me for taking you seriously and booking us this really nice hotel room? Because it is taking you so fucking long to get here it is starting to feel that way."

Satori Tendou rolled his eyes at his best friend's snark. "Either quit bitching or drive to pick me up in Chicago, Wakatoshi-kun. I wouldn't be surprised if you got here faster than they're deciding if we can fly out or not. And at least you get to wait for me in some swanky hotel! I'm stuck in this shitty airport smelling fast food and watching the weather. There aren't even any cute girls to flirt with in the meantime." Tendou hoped you heard that last remark. And he hoped it ruffled your feathers. He knew people found his face a little off-putting, but he had really hoped you would be different. You had just looked so pretty on the plane, your eyes brightening excitedly during takeoff. He couldn't help but stare at you. Then you had glared at him and all he could think about was kissing that scowl off your face. Overhearing your conversation with your friend had dashed his hopes of a layover romance blossoming. It sounded like your friend had defended him though, when you called him creepy. Had he really come off as a perv? He tried to recall exactly how long he'd been staring at you when you caught him.

"...man, are you even listening to me, you idiot?" Ushijima's irritated voice snapped Tendou back to reality.

"Sorry, I missed that last part. What'd you say, Wakatoshi?"

"I said the snowstorm has grounded all flights into and out of LaGuardia, so you're probably stuck there for tonight."

"Are you serious?" Tendou groaned.

"Unless they find somewhere to reroute you to or something it's not looking good. The snow just keeps coming down."

"Fuck. Alright, I'm gonna go see if I can get any information at my gate. I'll call you back."

Tendou felt eyes on him as he hung up with Ushijima. He turned slightly to find you looking at him, your cheeks flushed. _Damn, she's even cute in this ugly fluorescent lighting._ he marveled in his head. You stumbled awkwardly on your words trying to apologize to him.

"Hey, I, ah, um. I'm really sorry. About before. About, uh, calling you creepy. And all that. Traveling stresses me out, especially at the holidays. That's no excuse to take it out on a stranger though."

"Yeah, I can tell you stress easy," he drawled. "You keep scratching at your neck like you got fleas."

"Okay well I don't stress easy," you snapped at the jerk (whose kissable mouth was really starting to piss you off.) "Stressing easy would be freaking out if my favorite brand of butter was sold out at the store. This is a perfectly reasonable situation to be stressed in."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you stress out when your favorite brand of butter is sold out?" You scowled at him and turned away.

"Only if I needed it for a recipe."

He chuckled which only irritated you more. This guy may not be as creepy as you had assumed, but he was turning out to be a jerk. He STILL hadn't accepted youor apology and was choosing to be obnoxiously antagonistic. You huffed in annoyance and went back to your phone. A moment later you felt warm breath on your neck.

"Say, do you have any games on your phone? I'm so bored."

"What are you, five? No I don't have games for you to play. Download one on your own phone." He tsked his disapproval at your short reply.

"Y'know, for it being Christmas, your goodwill towards man seems to be in short supply, sweetheart. In fact, I'm gonna call you Grinch, since I don't know your real name."

You turned, intending to give him a snappy retort, but your nose brushed his cheek and your snark dried up. Shit, you hadn't realized how close he was to you. His crimson eyes crackled with mirth. And those plush lips of his....

"It's Y/N," you managed to choke out.

"Well look at that, you DO have a name. And a pretty one too. I'm Tendou Satori. It's nice to meet you, Y/N, even if you did call me creepy." You flushed in embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry," you mumbled. Tendou laughed.

"That you did, sugar." He grinned when your face scrunched up in another scowl.

"Mr. Satori, will you please stop calling me petnames? I told you my real name. Use it." With that you hoisted your backpack on to your shoulder and began walking toward the check-in desk. His long stride caught him up with you easily.

"I'm just trying to find one that suits you. Every man trying to flirt with a pretty woman should have a petname prepared. And what's with the Mr. Satori bullshit? How old do I look to you, doll?"

You glossed over the "pretty" comment as best you could. Now was not the time for your stomach to be doing jumping jacks over a hot idiot calling you cute. "Definitely not doll. It makes me feel like you plan on kidnapping me." _And maybe having his wicked way with you while he's at it_ a dark, seductive inner voice whispered to you. _None of that now,_ you admonished your inner voice. _We have a plane to catch, and no time to be thinking dirty thoughts about another passenger._

"I'll find the right one eventually," he said good-naturedly. You ignored the urge to respond, instead focusing on being friendly as you approached the counter. Maybe if you were nice enough they would work a miracle and get you on one of the last flights home tonight before the storm picked up. Tendou winked at you as he chose the attendant next to yours. The interactions may have begun at the same time, but they did not go at all the same way.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," your attendant told you sympathetically, "but the last seat on the last flight in to New York just got booked. The airline is reserving hotel rooms for those who did not make it on to one of the remaining flights. The rooms are complimentary of course. We apologize for the delays in your travel." She finished speaking just in time for you to hear Tendou's clerk say "You're all set! The flight departs in 45 minutes, so you're just about to be boarding if you want to hang out by your gate. You musta been really good this year for Santa to give you the last flight out before the storm!" You steeled yourself before glancing over at Tendou. You needed to prepare for the smug look he'd be giving you. But when you turned toward him, he was facing away from you, gazing out over the sea of stranded travelers, eyes scanning for something. He seemed to lock on to whatever he had been seeking, wordlessly took his ticket from the clerk, and headed toward one of the rows of benches. You realized he was beelining for the harried looking mother with the screaming baby you'd been complaining about earlier. You wanted to follow him over there, curious about his intentions, but he'd left his bags at the counter so you thought it best to stay here to guard his luggage and watch from afar. He knelt down in front of her seat, bending his lanky frame to be eye-level with her. You couldn't hear what he was saying, but he held out the ticket. At first she shook her head and seemed to argue with him. He had an audience by now. He just continued to stare at her intently with the ticket in his outstretched hand. Eventually she burst into tears and took the proffered boarding pass. The terminal boomed with applause and whistles. Many of the gathered crowd were wiping away tears. Even you were getting a little choked up. Your throat burned with pent-up shame. You couldn't believe how sorely you had misjudged Tendou. You had really written him off as just some creepy asshole, when truth be told it was looking like the only asshole here was you. Where you had been so desperate to get home you would've held on to that ticket with both hands, Tendou had immediately sought to find the person most in need of a Christmas miracle to pass it on to.

Tendou held your gaze as he started making his way back to where you stood. His expression was inscrutable, but heated. Whatever was on his mind left his eyes burning in to yours and you felt heat pool in your belly, slowly draining down to settle between your thighs. He was stopped by a few other travellers and judging by his awkward smiles they must be commenting on his act of kindness. By the time he reached you again he was back to himself. The look that had left your clit throbbing had vanished, replaced with his typical annoying attitude.

"Well princess, looks like I'm stuck here for the night too. Maybe our hotel rooms will be close to each other!"

You tried to school your face into an impassive look, not wanting to give away how totally rattled he'd made you a minute ago. "If you're my neighbor I'm demanding a new room. And princess definitely isn't a petname I'd accept either, Mr. Satori."

"Aw man, I'm still Mr. Satori? And here I was sure seeing me be so selfless would have wooed you. Or at least gotten you to like me a little more."

"It would take a lot more to woo me than a publicity stunt," you sniffed in what you hoped was a disdainful voice. Tendou's answering grin had your stomach doing flip-flops.

"Challenge accepted, dumplin."

~  
It was nearly 1am by the time you and Tendou managed to catch a shuttle to the hotel the airline was booking passengers at. They had taken elderly people and families with small children first to ensure they were settled in before the storm got worse. And of course there had been luggage and other issues to sort out. It had been such a long, stressful day of travel. You were exhausted. As you stumbled in to the lobby, Tendou and snow flurries trailing in behind you, all you wanted was to change into your favorite little nightie, snuggle under the soft blankets, and pass out. A staff member met you at the desk, looking overwhelmed after so many check-ins.

"Are you the last two passengers from the airline?"

"I believe so, yes," Tendou told him.

"Excellent." He handed Tendou a room key and a little card with the Wifi password on it. "You'll be staying in Room 483, which is 4th floor, down the hallway to the right when you get off the elevators." The clerk turned away like that was all that needed to be said. You cleared your throat to regain his attention.

"And what room am I in?"

"The two of you are rooming together." Tendou coughed to cover a laugh at the stunned look on your face. Seeing your expression, the clerk quickly adopted a soothing tone that seemed to be meant for toddlers or people with rage issues. "I'm very sorry miss, but we were already close to no vacancy when we agreed to take in Flight 115. And with all the families travelling this time of year, it's lucky we even had the one room left to offer you."

"But we've only met today, I barely know him!" you sputtered in protest.

"The room does have two queen beds, so we were at least able to ensure you won't be sharing more than the bathroom. But I'm sorry ma'am this really was the only option available. My hands are tied." You nodded your defeat weakly and turned toward the elevator. Tendou offered you a mischievous smirk.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

~  
Tendou shoved past you into the room yelling "I call the window bed!" You grumbled as you set your stuff on the other bed. You also preferred sleeping in the window bed, just because it was closer to the heating vent. You were always so cold in hotel rooms. But dibs were dibs, so you weren't going to demand the bed and seem like a princess. He- as seemed to the habit of most men staying in hotels- had already turned on the TV and taken off his shirt. You tried to focus on your unpacking, but you kept getting distracted by him. Tendou absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his abs as he flipped channels. Whoa, why was your mouth watering? You scolded yourself for not being able to look away while those long fingers moved down over his lightly defined six pack, brushing through a dark red happy trail before dipping in to the waistband of his sweats. You watched as his hand continues lower, reaching to cup his- A loud thunk echoed throughout the room. You hadn't even realized that you'd been holding your book, let alone that your fingers had stopped gripping the book and dumped it on the floor. Tendou startled, whipping his head to look at you. A blush crept over his face that stained his neck a soft pink. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, you know how it is. You're watching TV and your hand just kinda goes to its natural resting place."

You couldn't even try to respond. It felt like your tongue had swollen three sizes. You were sure it was hanging out of your mouth, dripping drool on to the floor. You managed to squeak out an "it's okay" before rushing in to the bathroom.

Tendou heard the bathroom door click shut and pulled a pillow over his face, groaning in to it loudly. _Way to earn that "creepy perv" judgment she's given you, asshole. You get to share a room with a gorgeous girl and what's the first thing you do? Put your hand on your dick. Yeah, that will convince her to give you a chance._ He stayed under the pillow a minute longer, debating just smothering himself to end the embarrassment. But then he had an idea. Maybe he knew how to befriend you and finally seem like less of a jerk. Tendou slipped off the bed and raced out of the hotel room.

~  
"Olivia, his HAND was in his PANTS," you whispered. You had turned on the shower then called your best friend to update her on the last 6 hours. You refused to raise your voice above a whisper for fear he'd overhear another of your calls. But you'd desperately needed to tell Olivia about what had just happened. She wasn't as concerned as you'd expected her to be though. You could hear the rustling of a potato chip bag on the other end of the line.

"So? He's a guy. Just about every guy we have ever met keeps his hand in his pants while he watches TV. It's the natural resting place. He probably forgot you were even in the room."

"Is that just the universal term for it? Because he literally used the exact same words."

"I have been told that I think like a man," she said between crunches. "Airline guy and I just vibe on the same wavelength. The point being I don't think he was planning on jerking off in front of your. It sounds like it was an honest mistake, that he immediately apologized for. This dude just does not sound as awful as you are preparing for him to be, tater tot. Obviously if I end up being wrong about him and he tries to smother you tonight, call me and I'll come kick his ass. In the meantime, try to relax! Maybe see if you can find a place to get a drink in the hotel."

"Maybe I am just making this whole experience harder on myself. I'm gonna shower and go look for wine or something. Love you, O. Thanks for talking me out of a meltdown."

You said your goodbyes and hopped in the shower. Reflecting on the day, you had to admit Tendou had given you no real reason to be as wary of him as you were, Sure, it was smart to keep your guard up. He was still a stranger after all. But he hadn't made any untoward comments, hadn't touched you in ways that made you uncomfortable. Even his flirting had been harmless. You decided to start being a little more charitable toward the guy. After all, he was probably just as uncomfortable as you were about sharing a hotel room with a stranger. No sense in making the experience even more awkward for both of you. As you rinsed your hair, you vowed to rinse away all of your misgivings about Tendou too.

When you got out of the shower the room was silent. Had he fallen asleep? You dressed quickly and wrapped your hair in a towel before stepping back out of the bathroom. Tendou was gone. At first you panicked. _Oh god, I was such a damn weirdo all day he finally got sick of dealing with me and left. He's probably trying to walk through the snowstorm. What if he freezes to death?_ It took you a minute to calm down enough to realize all of his stuff was still there, including his shoes. Unless he was braving the snow barefoot, he had probably just gone down to the lobby or something. You heard the key whir in the lock and were surprised to feel your heart leap with relief. He was cradling a massive brown paper sack in one arm, a handful of plastic silverware clutched in his fist.

"Hiya, shortcake! Deadbolt the door behind me, will ya? There's some real weirdos on this floor." He waggled his eyebrows at you playfully.

"Shortcake isn't right either. It just makes me hungry," you teased lightly. "What's in the bag?"

"Damn, so I guess pudding and cookie are both out, huh? I went down to the hotel shop to try to get us some supplies in case we're snowed in for a few days. I guess a lot of guests had the same idea, because they were pretty cleaned out. All that was left was condoms, a few Hot Pockets, some chips and apple juice. I did manage to snag these though!" Tendou triumphantly raised a bottle of champagne and a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Now, chocolate ice cream is my favorite, but if you ask nicely I might share."

You leaned in close and looked up at him from underneath your lashes. You tried to adopt a seductive tone. "Please, Mr. Satori, won't you share your chocolate ice cream with me? In the name of Christmas kindness." Tendou audibly gulped, his eyes widening.

"Fuck, kid. You ask like that you can have the whole carton. Maybe my wallet too."

You erupted into a fit of giggles and collapsed on the bed. Men were just too easy when it came to a pair of big doe eyes and fluttering lashes. Tendou threw himself on to the bed next to you. Your skin felt hot where his arm touched yours.

"Man, I'm so bored," he groused. You nodded your agreement. Hotels could be exciting, but they were less exciting when you knew you couldn't leave because of a massive snowstorm. As much as you hadn't wanted a roommate, you were glad Tendou was here with you. At least you had company in your cabin fever. Suddenly Tendou bolted upright in excitement.

"I know what we can do to pass the time! Let's play a drinking game with the champagne!" He beamed at you, obviously very proud of his idea. A drinking game sounded dangerous when you were stuck together in a room for however long, but you couldn't bear to make that grin of his disappear. You reminded yourself of your vow to be more open with your new travel companion and steeled yourself before saying "okay, I'm down."

~  
The two of you had picked an easy enough game- Never Have I. The game had been going on for roughly a half hour and you were six pulls deep on the champagne bottle that was being passed back and forth. Normally you could hold your own surprisingly well, but the bubbles from this champagne were going straight to your head. You felt airy, giggly, relaxed for the first time this whole trip. Most importantly the champagne was giving you courage. You felt brave enough to admit to yourself that you were attracted to this strange guy you had been thrown together with. Studying his profile in the soft glow of the TV had your whole body heating up. You wanted him to make a move on you so bad. BUt you got the feeling that for all his goofy flirting he was actually a shy guy when it came to going after what he wants. Maybe it was up to you to make the first move.

"Your turn, butterfly," he said, knocking his should against yours and grinning. He swayed slightly after jostling you. You knew he wasn't quite as tipsy as you were, but the champagne was definitely affecting both of you.

"Okay, uhhh... never have I ever shared a hotel room with a stranger." You both laughed at that and took a swig from the bottle.

"Never have I ever shared my chocolate ice cream." He smirked when you had to drink but he didn't, earning him a muttered "stingy gremlin" as you pressed the bottle to your lips.

You turned so you were facing him slightly and tried to will the butterflies in your stomach to stop doing the tango. He seemed to radiate mischief, until he caught something in your gaze that turned his eyes molten. His smile faded, replaced by something apprehensive... and hungry. Your voice was soft and warm when you spoke.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger I had to share a hotel room with." You stared at one another over the bottle you held out. Tendou parted his lips to speak, but you didn't give him the chance. He gave a little shocked gasp when your mouth connected with his. The kiss started out gentle until the need kicked in. You pulled him closer, trying to press every inch of your bodies together. He wrapped his arms around your waist. Those long fingers curled against your lower back had you grinding your body into his as your tongue explored his mouth. Tendou tasted like dark chocolate- rich and sinful. You finally broke the kiss, both of you wide eyed and panting. You held up the champagne bottle again.

"I think this means we both have to drink."

Tendou grasped the bottle, upended it, filling his mouth before pressing his lips to yours once again. The champagne trickled down your throat, some of it dribbling down your chin to dampen your shirt. You hardly even noticed the wet fabric clinging to your skin. Kissing Tendou was consuming you like wildfire. You would have been perfectly content to go even further than just a kiss, but he suddenly put his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you away. You whined a little in protest. He smiled softly and stroked your hair off your face.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep." You started to argue with him, but he cut you off. "We've both been drinking. I don't want to think about what kind of man it would make me to take advantage of you in your current state, pumpkin."

"But I'm asking you to take advantage. It's me making an educated decision that I want us to go further. Besides, I barely qualify as drunk. I'm sober enough to know pumpkin isn't right for me." He laughed at that.

"Duly noted, I'll cross pumpkin off the pet names list them. But still, I would not feel good about anything that happened between us right now. Call me old-fashioned but when I like someone, I want to be 100% sure they're comfortable with what we're doing. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and have regret."

"Wait...you like me?

Tendou's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, what?"

"That's what you just said. You said you like me."

"Maybe we should also wait to see if that's something you want to discuss after you've sobered up."

You pouted at him, lower lip trembling. "You're just hoping I'll forget to mention it in the morning so you don't have to discuss it."

"Yep, goodnight!" he said brightly, moving over to his own bed and flopping down.

As you snuggled under the covers, a grin stretched your cheeks. You would absolutely remember to bring this up in the morning.

~  
You woke up freezing. When you checked the clock it was only 6:30am. You had been asleep barely and hour and a half. You stumbled out of bed in search of extra blankets, turning up the thermostat as you looked. Tendou was sound asleep, snoring softly. You glared at his sleeping form. If he hadn't taken the bed by the heating vent, you would be the cozy one right now. You marched over to his bed, yanked back the covers, and started trying to make a space for yourself next to his sprawled body. He finally stirred at your shoving.

"Mmnfrgh?"

"Scooch over, I'm cold."

Tendou opened one eye and moved a few inches left, lifting up the sheets for you to slide in. You curled up against him and his arm draped cautiously over your torso.

"Much better," you sighed before drifting off again.

~  
Morning (afternoon, really) dawned with a phone call from the airline. You and Tendou both got booked on a flight leaving at 9am the following day into LaGuardia. From there you would catch one last connecting flight to your local airport about 120 miles away. And Tendou would go meet Ushijima to enjoy a Christmas in the big city, a Christmas that didn't include you getting to wake up next to him, or kiss him under the mistletoe. You weren't prepared for how sad the thought made you. Tendou noticed your glum look and set about trying to cheer you up.

"Alright, we've got roughly 24 hours until we're home for the holidays. What do you want to do to kill time?" He held out his fist like he was clutching a microphone for you to speak into. You leaned forward and adopted a radio personality voice.

"Well Tendou, I think I'd like to play hide and seek in the hotel halls."

"What, hotel hide and seek? How unexpected! And you called me by my name instead of Mister! This is lightyears away from the serious Y/N I met yesterday. I love it."

"Whatever, you dweeb. You wanna be It or am I?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious, darling?" he purred, the sudden change in demeanor making your breath hitch in your throat. "A delicate little morsel like yourself could only be prey, which makes me the hunter and you the hunted in this game." He followed up with a good-natured wink meant to make the statement less threatening, but you were still in a daze as you dressed and headed toward the door. Who gave him the right to make hide and seek sexy? You turned back with your hand on the knob and stuck your tongue out at him.

"I hope you're better at seeking than at coming up with petnames, because I'm not going down easy!" He laughed at your bravado.

"You better run, run, Rudolph," he taunted. You heard him start counting to 100 as you closed the door and sprinted away. Your thoughts were disorganized while you darted into the elevator to find a new floor to hide on. It was time to get your head in the game, but you were distracted imagining Tendou as a wild beast hunting you, prepared to take you as his own. You hadn't realized that was something you were into, but the idea had your brain short-circuiting now. Which was how you wound up crouched down behind the 2nd floor's ice machine , having wasted all of your time to find a better hiding place. Of course Tendou found you quickly. You bolted away before he reached you, not wanting to make it an easy win for him. You heard his footsteps pounding down the hall behind you. He followed when you made a hard right turn into the stairwell and that was where he caught you. Those muscular arms encircled you and locked around your torso. His heartbeat thumped against your back. You could feel a telltale bulge against your ass, confirming that he had also found this game exciting in more ways than one. You resisted the urge to grind back against him. Tendou turned you slowly to face him. That molten gaze was back, making him look for all the world like he truly was a wild animal set on devouring you. You clenched your thighs together, afraid he could tell how turned on you were.

"Looks like I caught you, just like I said I would. The question now is what am I gonna do with you?" he mused. One of his hands had reached up to smooth your hair from your face. You leaned up on your tiptoes and murmured "I can think of a good use of your prize," before kissing him. The low growl he gave against your lips echoed in the stairwell. Tendou picked you up and threw you over his shoulder before making his way up the flights of stairs back to your floor. You were barely in the room before clothes were coming off. Your hands explored all of the gorgeous planes of muscled you'd been drooling over since yesterday. Tendou shoved you onto the bed then walked away. You whined at the loss of contact. He returned a moment later though, holding the carton of ice cream he'd bought at the hotel shop.

"I promised I'd share my ice cream with you." The first spoonful of ice cream he smeared onto your breasts had you arching your back off of the mattress. The cold was a shock to your already hard nipples. Tendou quickly wrapped his lips around one, the warmth soothing the chilled bud as his tongue swirled to suck you clean. Slowly he worked his way down your body. The melted ice cream cooling a trail down your skin that his hot mouth followed. He drizzled a spoonful onto your clit when he made it that far. By the time his tongue set to work lapping between your folds you were already teetering on the edge of your first orgasm. It didn't take long for Tendou to have your thighs crushed around his head, your fingers twisting in the sheets. Hearing you gasp his name was the sweetest music imaginable to him. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock in your sweet heat, but when he moved to do so you stopped him.

"It's my turn with the ice cream," you teased. You drizzled a line down his abs to lap up, dumping extra on his groin and thighs. You pressed your cold tongue against his slit before taking his cock as far into your mouth as it would go. He bottomed out in the back of your throat, practically sobbing with his fingers tangled in your hair, occasionally yanking it. You lapped at the precum leaking from his swollen tip. Eventually he was begging to fuck you.

"Mercy, sunflower. I'm not even gonna get inside you before I cum at this rate."

"Hmm, sunflower is cute, but that doesn't fit either. Besides, there's always next round." You made to swallow his dick again, but he grabbed your throat and pushed you back onto the pillows. Teasing Tendou was fun, but watching him take control like this had your core clenching with need.

"Next time you're gonna count the inches for me, but I'm too impatient for that right now. I'm ready to be in you, Y/N." He gave one long, hard thrust of his hips that left you babbling incoherently how good it felt-so full-fuck-amazing-harder. Tendou leaned his face down into the crook of your neck, sank his teeth into your throat. You bucked your hips up to meet his next thrust. Within minutes his thrusts sped up, became more shuddered and desperate. When he came he overflowed you, release sticky and warm between your thighs. You collapsed together in a panting mess on the bed. Once you caught your breath, you sat up on your elbow and looked into his sleepy red eyes.

"Soooo...you like me?"

He laughed and kissed you. "Is that really still a question? If you give me like ten minutes I'll be ready to show you just how much I like you again."

You giggled and curled further into his embrace. He traced patterns on your bare flesh, his fingers working to learn every inch of you. Your voice was thick with drowsiness when you spoke again.

"I like you too, Tendou Satori. In case that wasn't obvious." You heard his breath hitch behind you. His voice when he responded seemed to hold some suppressed emotion.

"This has been the best layover ever. I really picked the right airline to get grounded with."

You definitely had to agree.

~  
The next 24 hours passed in a blur of delirious happiness. You alternated between sex and trying to learn everything about each other. Tendou was turning out to be everything you had alwayws looked for in a partner. You shared so many interests. He was respectful, funny, and sweeter than the chocolate he told you he made back in Paris. You had to admit you could really see yourself falling for this guy. You could only imagine the "I told you so" waiting for you when Olivia found out. Before you knew it, it was time to head out on your last flight together. In the air, you and Tendou exchanged numbers, and an agreement to see each other again over the holidays. You didn't decide whether you and Olivia would drive into New York to see him, or if he would come to your hometown. You figured it was just something you'd discuss through texts over the Christmas break.

But then the texts never really came. Sure, you said hi, had small conversations here and there, but it just didn't seem to be going anywhere like you had hoped. You tried to keep in good spirits for the holidays though. It was great to be home visiting family and spending time with Olivia. You had spent the whole ride home from the airport telling her about the hotel events with Tendou. By the time she dropped you off at your house, she was convinced he was your soulmate.

"You just wait, by this time next year you'll be spending Christmas at your hot boyfriend's apartment in France!" You laughed when she said it, but you realized a big part of you had hoped she was right. That hope started to fizzle the more frequently days stacked up where you didn't hear from Tendou.

~  
Christmas day dawned bright and cold. It had snowed the night before, so you were getting to enjoy a white Christmas with your family; the first one you'd had in years. You were just cleaning up the wrapping paper massacre from presents when you heard the slam of a car door and footsteps crunching up your icy sidewalk. You hadn't expected Olivia to get here for presents until later, but you knew it had to be her coming to the door. Olivia's arrival was confirmed by a cheery "ho ho ho, let me in bitch!" at the window.

"What's the password?" you teased, barely opening the door a crack.

"It's let me in or I'm taking your gifts back," she groused. You laughed and flung the door wide only to be greeted by unexpected guests. Accompanying Olivia was an incredibly handsome, incredibly massive brunette man, and... the least accurate Santa you had ever seen. But damn were you glad to see him anyways, too-large Santa suit, lack of fluffy white beard and all.

"Tendou!" you cried, launching yourself into his arms. He yelped when you toppled together off the patio into the frigid snow.

"Hiya, gorgeous! I'm sorry I did such a bad job of replying these last couple of weeks. Things were crazy busy once I met up with Wakatoshi-kun, and I didn't want to bother you while you were spending time with family. But then your friend texted me." You looked over at Olivia grinning smugly next to the man you now gathered was Tendou's friend Ushijima. "She thought I ghosted you, and I realized I needed to get in touch with you and explain. But I didn't want to do that over the phone and it hit me how bad I wanted to see you, soooo Wakatoshi-kun rented us a car and drove here to bring me to you because he's my Christmas angel." Tendou blew a kiss at Ushijima who was now scowling. The only giveaway that he was secretly pleased with Tendou's praise was a faint blush tingeing his cheeks pink. Olivia shivered by his said and pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"Maybe we should continue this reunion inside, lovebirds. I'm about to freeze my tits off out here." You scrambled off of Tendou and helped him out of the snow. He pulled you tight against his body once he was standing. You peered up into those burning eyes, afraid for a moment that their heat would consume you, before he brought his mouth down to yours. The kiss left you with wobbly knees, your heart stuttering in your chest. It left you with the assurance that this was the man you would choose in any circumstance, any lifetime. When his mouth broke its connection with yours, Tendou stayed with your foreheads pressed together, clutching you to him.

"Merry Christmas, Paradise," Tendou whispered.

"Paradise?"

"I'm still trying to find the right name for you," he said sheepishly.

"Paradise. I love it. That's definitely the one." You squeezed his hand gently and started pulling him toward the front door.

"Paradise it is then."

And no matter what names he called you for the rest of your lives together, Paradise was always your favorite.  
~


End file.
